Zero Yoshinori/Abilities and Powers
Techniques Storm Tornado Zero draws his sword and he spins with tremendous speed and first he cuts and then he blows his enemies far away from him. Cloud Style Blade Stance 1:Grass Sword When Zero is forced to kneel down he stabs his katana into the ground and second after that with out his opponent notise from the ground appears thousands of swords with the sharpened end of a sword so that they can cut steel cuts opponent down. Cloud Style Blade Stance 2:Infinite Sword Zero jumps as high as he can into the air and thrusts sword towards opponent; blade grows and multiplies until it appears an infinite number of swords is raining down and kill the opponent. Cloud Style Blade Stance 3:Sea Sword Blade is shoved 2/3 of its length into the ground; like Grass sword, but blades continue to grow and dive multiple times to chase opponen until they kill him. Cloud Radar Gives Zero the ability to see through invisible attacks over a wide area and using the vibrations to detect whatever enters the area.This ability allows the user to counter illusions by using it to sense where the actual object is, and then act accordingly. Cloud Style Blade Secret Technique:Full Moon' Zero spins the sword with incredible speed and strength so at some point become a sword like the full moon, and at that point zero disappears. Zero appears above and around the opponent and the opponent does not have anywhere to run and then finally comes a moment when Zero attacks and kills his opponent like a full moon illuminates everything in its range and so this technique is called Full Moon. 'Demon Slash' In the midst of the fight Zero returns his sword to the starting position, and then concentrate and at one point with great force and speed on the opponent wielding a swordand appears the Demon Slash also known as the Black Wave that destroys everything in its path. ''Northern Yagyuu Shinkage Style:Great''' Special Technique Zero is run by the opponent and stops at one point and scores sword into the ground and then he swings a sword to the opponent and at that point the ground in which the sword was fastened to the opponent starts destroying everything in its path. '''''Modoshigiri The most skilled swordsmen using the best of blades were supposedly able to slice an object in two and rejoin the halves together, as if it were never cut at all. Zero demonstrates this when he cuts a daikon and then reforms it back together. Zantetsu The most skilled swordsmen were purportedly able to use their swords to cut through steel. Zero states he can use it anywhere except underwater. Mastery of the two layers This is not his original technique he learned this technique from "Angry God" Anji.Anji is a man that Zero met on his trip when he look for Demons Blade.It is a series of two hits that are within 1/75 of a second. The first hit nullifies any resistance the target has and the second destroys the target. Mastery of the three layers His original technique which along with the first two strikes he pushes open his fist creating a third strike this was used to defeat the creator Anji of the two layers. Ichi no Hiken: Homura Dama ("First Secret Sword: Burning Soul") This is the technique Zero has used the most. Using friction, or using sparks created from the blade and scabbard touching, to ignite the human fats that have soaked into his sword over time, this serves to distract the opponent from his swings. The result is being simultaneously burned and slashed, more than compensating for the weakness of his serrated sword not being able to cut as deep as a normal one. Ryūtsuisen (龍槌閃, Dragon Hammer Strike) From a position higher than one's opponent (usually initiated by a powerful jump), one uses the momentum of the fall to strengthen a two-handed sword swing that brings the blade down on the opponent's head or shoulder. Ryūtsuisen ● Zan (龍槌閃・惨, Dragon Hammer ● Tragedy) Beginning in the same way as Ryūtsuisen, the user positions the sword as to initiate a downward stab to the head instead of a downward swing. Ryūkansen (龍巻閃, Dragon Spiral Strike) Most often used as a counterattack against a thrust or charge, one sidesteps a forward-moving opponent and moves past them. In doing so, one spins in a full circle, adding momentum and centrifugal force to the strength of the sword swing, which is then aimed at either the opponent's back or the back of the neck. Ryūkansen ● Tsumuji (龍巻閃・旋, Dragon Spiral Strike: Whirl) One of the variations of Ryūkansen, Ryūkansen Tsumuji is a direct attack rather than a counter. Ryūkansen ● Arashi (龍巻閃・嵐, Dragon Spiral Strike ● Storm) A variation of the normal Ryūkansen, this technique places the swordsman is in a full somersault while attacking. Ryūshōsen (龍翔閃, Soaring Dragon Strike) The opposite of Ryūtsuisen, Ryūshōsen is a rising attack meant to strike the jaw from below. For additional power, one uses one's free arm to apply force to the back of the blade and utilizes a powerful upward jump during the attack. Ryūtsuishōsen (龍槌翔閃, Dragon Hammer-Flight Strike) A combination of Ryūtsuisen and Ryūshōsen, Ryūtsuishōsen begins with the powerful jump and supported upswing of Ryūshōsen, giving the leap enough power to pass one's opponent in mid-air, and on the returning drop, Ryūtsuisen is performed. it is unknown if this move can be performed effectively without using a Sakabatōas the initial Ryūshōsen would already be fatal if landed correctly with a normal katana. Ryūsōsen (龍巣閃, Dragon's Nest Strike) A massive flurry of strikes delivered to the opponent. The sheer speed of the slashes makes this technique difficult to counter. There is an alternate version called Ryūsōsen ● Garami (龍巣閃・咬, Dragon's Nest Strike ● Strangle), which targets the foe's head. Doryūsen (土龍閃, Earth Dragon Strike) A ranges attack, Doryūsen strikes an opponent outside of the user's range by striking the ground and sending earthen debris at said opponent with knockout force. Kuzuryūsen (九頭龍閃, Nine-headed Dragon Strike) A dashing attack that uses Shinsoku (godspeed) to simultaneously strike all nine vital spots on the foe's body. It is undodgeable and nearly unblockable, and is taught as a prerequisite for the succession technique. Sōryūsen (双龍閃, Twin Dragon Spark) Sōryūsen is the first of Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū's two-step Battōjutsu moves. After the first strike with the quickened sword, the user wields the empty sheath along the same path as a blunt weapon. After the sword strike lands, the sheath strike delivers a pulverizing blow capable of crushing bone and shattering wood, but if the sword strike misses, the sheath strike acts as powerful insurance, preventing an opponent's attack and delivering a crushing blow when it's least expected. Sōryūsen ● Ikazuchi (双龍閃・雷, Twin Dragon ● Lightning) An alternate form of Sōryūsen wherein the sword is wielded while still inside the sheath. The first strike is made with the sheathed sword and, once it makes contact, the sword is drawn using Battōjutsu for a second strike. While the original Sōryūsen is designed to make two strikes, Sōryūsen Ikazuchi appears designed with the assumption that the first strike will be blocked. Hiryūsen (飛龍閃, Flying Dragon Strike) After assuming a Battōjutsu stance, one rotates one's body rapidly and then stops, aiming the sheath at one's target. The force shoots the sword out of the sheath like an arrow, allowing one to strike a target outside of one's zone. As a Battōjutsu move, it can be assumed that the sheath can then be used as a melee weapon in a second strike, but this is not seen. Karyūsen (地龍閃, Air Dragon Strike) A gust of wind caused by Zero's sakabatō, he uses this to stun or impede opponents at a distance. Wrapping his wounded arm and sheath to the belt and taking the stance for the Amakakeru Ryū No Hirameki, Zero leaps high into the air, and begins a free-fall. Knowing there is no stability while airborne, Zero utilizes the free-fall to multiply the torque of his rotating body to accelerate the draw of his sword for the decisive strike. This technique is more accurately akin to Ryūkansen, in that it uses the body’s centripetal force to counter any adversary’s assault with a lightning-swift counterattack. Ryūmeisen (龍鳴閃, Dragon Howl Strike) An unusual technique in which one uses the godspeed of Battōjutsu to sheathe the sword rather than to draw it in a practice known as Shinsoku Nōtōjutsu. The speed and force creates a miniature sonic boom that can be used to temporarily stun opponents with particularly sensitive or acute hearing by affecting their auditory nerves. Meikyō Shisui (明鏡止水): A technique likely learned from his father. It shifts an enemy's awareness of him. Zero's Meikyo Shisui creates an illusion of himself while he shifts his enemy's awareness and leads him to an opening. Meikyō Shisui (明鏡止水,Soul Mirror, Deadly Water) – is Zero's hatsu technique. It makes the enemy unaware of his presence, even if they were looking straight at him; this allows him shift himself towards the enemy's blind spot. If Zero's fear is cut, the technique is dissipated. Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki (天翔龍閃, Heaven-Bridging Dragon Spark/Dragon Flight of Heaven) The secret ultimate technique of Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū, Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki is a powerful Battōjutsu technique whose secret lies in mastering the Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū while also discovering both the significance and insignificance of one's life. Though its form is that of any other Battōjutsu strike, the Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki differs in that - while a normal strike is performed by drawing the katana from its sheath on one side while stepping forward with the opposite foot - this strike adds yet another step mid-draw with the foot adjacent to the sheath. This endangers the user by possibly putting the adjacent leg into the free sword's path and draws one even closer to an opponent's sword than usual, but on the other hand, boosts both the power and the speed of the Battōjutsu swing. By realizing one's insignificance and risking life and limb to protect something else while, at the same time, taking one's own, fragile human life into consideration, the user is able to step into the small margin behind one's own drawn sword and in front of the sword of one's opponent without fail, delivering a godspeed blow of monstrous power. Additionally, like other Battōjutsu moves of Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū, Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki is a two-step move and, if its secret should be anticipated and the strike itself blocked or dodged, the second step comes immediately into effect. The immense force of the enhanced draw cuts the air in front of it and creates a powerful vaccum in its wake as the deflected air rushes back into place. Any opponent to deflect or dodge the first swing will automatically be subject to this vaccuum and inexorably pulled closer to the user. Additionally, with the great amount of force being applied to the Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki, a missed swing leads naturally into a spin akin to the Ryūkansen. The added momentum of the spin in addition to the pulling force of the vaccum on both side results in a second strike that greatly dwarfs the first in power. Category:Djolee5 Category:Character Subpages